


A poem for Magnus

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Body carved by gods, Adonis,For you cannot look away, such perfection,Such grace,Such muscle.Magnus finds a poem that Alec wrote for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	A poem for Magnus

_ A poem for Magnus _

Magnus was cleaning up the loft when he ran into something  _ interesting.  _ It was a piece of paper that was all scrunched up and thrown away, behind the couch and he was curious, so he picked it up and he immediately knew that it was going to be gold because he could see Alec’s writing on it and he quickly straightened the paper and was surprised when he saw that Alexander was apparently writing a poem for him, but ended up giving up? Magnus couldn’t tell, but there were a few parts that were crossed out and he knew that he just had to read it.

Magnus walked over to the couch, made himself comfortable and then cleared his throat - he would love to see Alec’s poetic skills. Alec wasn’t very good when it came to words - usually, but maybe he was better at poetry. Either way, Magnus knew that he was going to love it because he loved everything that Alec did in his name; Alexander was a bit of a dork when it came to expressing his feelings for Magnus and Magnus loved him very much for that, rubbing his palms together and he started reading.

The poem had a title;  _ A poem for Magnus.  _ How… deep. Magnus cracked up and then continued reading because he was interested, crossing his legs and he leaned back, already smiling because he couldn’t help it. Just imagining Alexander leaning over a piece of paper and writing a poem warmed his heart up so much and he couldn’t contain his excitement and he took in a deep breath.

**_A poem for Magnus,_ **

_ A smile like no other’s, _

_ It is able to melt the ice and heart, _

_ The brightest light in my life _

~~_ For one look at it and you are dead. _ ~~

_ His smile is adorable, _

_ His eyes are like the stars, _

_ They shine and glitter… ah, the glitter of my life. _

Magnus started laughing because Alec’s skills in poetry were very… questionable, but it did make him smile. “Oh, you adorable dork. I love you so much,” said Magnus and then bit into his lips. Indeed, his rhymes weren’t the cleanest - if there were even many, but it was kind of a modern approach to the poetry and Magnus loved it very much. It was Alec’s approach after all.

And, so, he continued on reading.

~~_ Body carved by gods, _ ~~

~~_ His touch, hot… _ ~~

~~_ His lips delicious _ ~~

~~_ Not very good, need different approach. But Magnus’ bod be to die for. Wanna lick.  _ ~~

_ Try #2 _

_ Body carved by gods, Adonis, _

_ For you cannot look away, such perfection, _

_ Such grace, _

_ Such muscle. _

“Such muscle,” said Magnus, reading it out loud as he was almost crying with laughter at that point - could Alec get any cuter? Well, yes, yes he could. Actually, when he read the next line he was-

_ Those arms,  _

_ Strong and bold, _

_ Yet gentle and caring, _

_ Embracing with love and warmth. _

_ They protect, offer sacred haven. _

_ Peace and quiet. _

_ Magnus’ arms.  _

“Bless you, Alexander,” said Magnus and was biting on his lips because that was too much! “Damn that muscle and those arms, huh?” said Magnus because he knew that Alec had a thing for his arms, but he didn’t know that it was  _ this _ serious. And it was also sweet and adorable. Alexander did love his hugs a lot. So it made sense.

_ A kind man, _

_ A humble man, _

_ Deserving of happiness and love, _

_ And those I shall offer. _

_ For the eternity. _

“I love him,” said Magnus - no matter how silly it all was, he was just in awe and he hugged the paper tightly to his chest, then laid down onto the couch and then jsut took in a deep breath. “I love you so much,” he whispered and then grinned because he couldn’t wait for Alec to be home. He decided to send a quick text, saying  _ I love you darling, so much.  _

Alec’s reply was also pretty fast, saying,  _ I love you too, what’s the occasion? _

Magnus chuckled and then glanced at the poem.  _ Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say it. Also; damn that muscle and those arms, huh? _

Magnus wondered if Alec was going to get it because it took him a while to reply back, but Alec got it, because his reply said,  _ Oh, no.  _ And Magnus was laughing again because Alexander was  _ everything.  _


End file.
